Reyashi Remara
"Hey-hey! Who are ya? You seem new. Welcome to U.A! I'm Reyashi Remara! I hope we can be friends, you seem like a likable person." ''-Welcoming a new student '''Reyashi 'Reya' Remara' is a first-year student in the Hero Course. He is in seat 4 of class 1-A. Also known as Sheepshank, his hero alias, Reya plans to become a rescue hero. He can often be found lounging in the living room or out in the town. Went back to America. Appearance Reyashi is a small, slender male. He is 5'6 and 149lbs, with 2 inches and 40 pounds being from his quirk. Reya has white, curly hair that stops around his ears. His eyes are baby blue, and are bright and wide. Reya has a big smile, and he lacks canines, having the teeth of a herbivore. There is a birthmark on his right cheek, three dark freckles in the shape of a triangle. Due to his quirk, he has some non-human characteristics. The most notable of these are a pair of horns. Starting at the top of his head, these horns have bases that are three and a half inches in diameter. They curl around his head in a crescent shape, ending at his chin-line in fine points. His ears are not humanoid ears, but the ears of a sheep. They are fuzzy and can fold up and down, letting him block out sound or be more attentive. Reya cannot hear more than the average person, however. His body figure is feminine, with narrow shoulders and nice hips. Reya's shoulders are dusted with freckles. He has nimble arms, with no major highlights. At his waist, he has a tail that is about nine inches in length. It is flat in shape and is very puffy and soft. Comparable to having a mitten attached at his hips, he can control his tail with ease. However, he cannot pick things up with it. It wags when he is excited, similar to a dog. Reyashi has very nice legs, as he trains his balance and speed a lot. His feet are replaced with cloven hooves, which make a tapping sound on the ground when he steps. It is physically impossible for him to tiptoe. They are painful to be kicked by, and allow him to stand on thin ledges. His hooves bleed easily, as rocks and debris often get stuck in the split. Personality Reyashi is an extremely energetic person. He can often be seen chatting excitedly with peers or trying to schmooze the teachers. Rey is very outgoing, an open book. Joking around and telling personal anecdotes are two of the most common topics for him. Rey tends to be quite whiny when not given his way. Along with being very headstrong, pun intended, he sets himself on one goal and sees it through to the end. Reyashi is not a quitter, and he rarely, if ever, gives up or ditches. Quickly apparent to others, Reyashi has a striking fear of being alone. Throughout his life, he has always had someone with him. Most often his sister. He finds it extremely hard to cope with solitude, and will even reduce himself to talking to voices if left for an extended amount of time. Reyashi cannot keep a secret for his life. He tends to speak before he thinks, which can cause chaos. His voice is loud and fairly shrill. Rey enjoys singing and playing instruments, his favorite being the cello. He is musically inclined, which is one of his few talents. In school, he is not the top student. Rey often daydreams during class and misses information. His short-term memory is below par. Category:Members